Paradoria/Credits
Here are the credits for the 2015 Universal animated film Paradoria. Opening Credits Universal Pictures presents PARADORIA Closing Credits First Part of the Credits Directed by Steve Samono Gary Hall Co-Directed by Michael Wildshill Produced by Amy McNeill Daniel Ross Executive Producers Geo G. Audel LaRoque Story by Steve Samono Gary Hall Amy McNeill Laurie Craig Michael Wildshill Screenplay by Steve Samono John Hamburg Laurie Craig Music by Mark Mothersbaugh John Powell Editor Tom F. Warner Finn Wolfhard AnnaSophia Robb Rob Riggle Bryan Cranston Jenny Slate Maya Rudolph Patrick Stewart Wendie Malick with Cheech Marin and Tommy Chong Production Designers Craig Kellman Yarrow Cheney Art Director John France Character Designers Shannon Tindle Shane Prigmore Craig Kellman Peter de Sève Visual Effects Supervisor Greg Marshall CG Supervisor Alexander Bates Associate Producer David K. Thompson Production Supervisors Vanessa Peskamn Rupert Brinton Head of Story David Soren Story Supervisor Gary Hall Heads of Animation Randy Travelers Henry Adams Animation Director William Jennings Animation Supervisor Mike Warden Supervising Animators Nobe Rando Bob Cokinn Matt Beckson Chris Abazzi Hermann Hassan Supervising Crowd Animator Rick Greene Character Supervisors Modeling: Kendrick Overly Surfacing: Newton Fanning Rigging: Marius Lennon Characters Effects: Orren Sulzberger Hair & Cloth: Ken Russel Fur: Chrissy Frechette Set Supervisors Modeling: Phillip Calvi Surfacing: Nick Boening Set Dressing: Sheen Perloff Head of Layout Matt Tong Rough Layout Supervisor Adam Macklin Final Layout Supervisor Marvin M. Roberts Script and Recording Supervisor Jim Anderson Global Technology Supervisor Braden Perry Lighting Supervisor Matt Beckson Shading Supervisor Karen Stimson Composting Supervisors Nero Speckman Wye Anninger Stereo Supervisor Judy Fillingham Stereo Composting Supervisor Bealle Khananshivili Pipeline Supervisor Nicholas Russell Head of Animation and Information Technology Brandon Minez Rendering Supervisor Sansone Henery Production Manager Jess Riol Supervising Sound Designer Randy Thom Casting by Ruth Lambert Mary Hidalgo Cast Additional Voices Story Coming soon! Editorial Coming soon! Visual Development Coming soon! Modeling Coming soon! Shading Coming soon! Surfacing Coming soon! Rigging Coming soon! Layout Coming soon! Animation Coming soon! Character Effects Coming soon! Crowds Coming soon! Visual Effects Coming soon! Lighting Coming soon! Compositing Coming soon! Rendering Coming soon! Matte Painting Coming soon! Shot Finaling Coming soon! Production Coming soon! Post Production Coming soon! Music Coming soon! Songs Coming soon! Animation Technology Coming soon! Research & Development Coming soon! Production Engineering Coming soon! Systems Coming soon! Technical Development Coming soon! Information Technology Coming soon! Hardware & Software Coming soon! Technology Management Coming soon! Special Thanks Coming soon! Final Part of the Credits Coming soon! Dolby Digital Logo.png SDDS 1993 logo In Selected Theatres.png DTS Digital Sound logo.jpg No. 39772 MPAA Logo.png Copyright © 2015 Universal Studios/Gingo Animation, LLC. All Rights Reserved. Despicable Me 2 © Universal Studios Logo © 2013 Universal Studios Country of First Publication: United States of America Universal Studios and Gingo Animation, LLC. are the authors and creators of this motion picture for the purposes of the Berne Convention and all national laws giving effect thereto, and for the purposes of copyright law in the United Kingdom. This motion picture photoplay is protected pursuant to the provisions of the laws of the United States of America and other countries. Any unauthorized duplication and/or distribution of this photoplay may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. The events, characters and firms depicted in this photoplay are fictitious. Any similarity to actual persons, living or dead, or to actual events or firms is purely coincidental. Ownership of this motion picture is protected by copyright and other applicable laws, and any unauthorized duplication, distribution or exhibition of this motion picture could result in criminal prosecution as well as civil liability. Created and Produced at Gingo Animation North Hollywood, CA Category:Credits Category:Paradoria